Tony Bishara
Tony Bishara is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. Following a frightening home invasion that leaves Evelyn and Adrian both shaken, Tony is hired as the Powell’s live-in bodyguard. Bold and flirtatious, Tony may be interested in providing Evelyn with more than just security. Biography 'Early Life' Tony was once a secret service agent. Later on he was the ruthless bodyguard for a dictator that everyone wanted dead. It was Tony that kept the evil leader alive. 'Season 2' After a group of robbers crash and ransack one of the Powells' dinner parties, Adrian hires a bodyguard by the name of Tony Bishara to protect him and Evelyn. Evelyn is immediately breath taken by the sight of him, even tripping over a step. He and Adrian help her up, and Tony tells them that it will be an honor protecting them. Evelyn asks if Tony will be living with them, and Adrian confirms this. A smile comes across Evelyn's face and she walks off. That night, Adrian wakes up, screaming from a terrible dream. Tony comes running into the room shirtless, asking if everyone is alright. Evelyn assures him that they're fine and that Adrian just had a bad dream. Evelyn decides to go downstairs and make her husband some warm milk. She has Tony come with her. While Evelyn makes the milk, Tony assures her that she shouldn't worry about Adrian because he'll be just fine. Evelyn tells the bodyguard that she is worried he won't be and that there is one thing she won't tolerate and that is weakness. Tony tells Evelyn that that is why he is there - to protect them, so if there is anything she needs than to let him know. Evelyn tells the bodyguard to just try to wear a shirt, and then she heads back upstairs to bring Adrian his milk. Evelyn and her friend, Tanya Taseltof are helped out of a limo on one of Beverly Hills' streets. Evelyn tells Tony that she and Tanya won't need him from there. As the gals walk and talk, Evelyn notices the homeless woman wearing her necklace. As she tries to pry it off the woman's neck, Tony and the store manager come to the rescue. They hold Evelyn back and the homeless woman runs away. Later on, Tony and Adrian accompany Evelyn to a bad part of town in hopes of finding the homeless woman. As Evelyn and Adrian are suppose to search together, Tony goes off on his own. Evelyn ends up nearly getting attacked by a homeless man, but Tony saves her by knocking the man out. Evelyn is grateful, and scowls at Adrian for not sticking up for her. The Powell's and Tony then go home. Tony, however, later goes back to the bad part of town on his own where he finally finds the homeless woman. He demands the necklace back, or else. This terrifies the woman. The scene changes to Tony surprising Evelyn with her ruby necklace and she is ecstatic. She asks how she can ever repay him, but he insists that “seeing her smile” is payment enough. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 202 05.png Promo 202 06.png Promo 203 03.png Promo 203 05.png Promo 204 11.png Promo 204 16.png Promo 205 07.png Promo 205 08.png Promo 205 09.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters